The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, in particular, to two stroke, six cylinder V-type engines. Still more particularly, the invention relates to minimizing excessive reinforcement of the amplitude of crankshaft torsional vibration which can accompany operation of such engines, particularly when operated at relatively high speeds, i.e., speeds above about 3,000 rpm.
Such excessive reinforcement of the amplitude of the crankshaft torsional vibration can be detrimental to an engine operating at relatively high speeds with respect to the production of undesirable noise, with respect to crankshaft bearing failure, and/or with respect to crankshaft or flywheel failure by reason of fatigue.